


Countryhuman Smutshots ;)

by Hey_Im_Crazy



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alcohol, America is a bottom, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bars, Biting, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Drabblish, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkness, Enjoying themself, F/M, Fucking, Hentai, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Manga, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm, Panties, Piss, Piss kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Smutshots, Wall Sex, and ships, constant tag updates, drunk, oneshots, riding dick, slow fuck, tied up, walking in on masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Hey_Im_Crazy
Summary: Have all my CH fantasies that I'm bad at putting in words lol.Anyway this is all oneshot smuts and some might have a sequel not sure yet. Don't complain about what I write thank you, I'll put warnings on each chapter when needed alright?~I don't updating this I’ve left the fandom~
Relationships: America/Britain, Canada/America, China/America, Japan/America, Russia/America, Soviet/America, Soviet/Poland, Soviet/Russia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. Britain X Colonial America

Sure, Britain always had a bit of an attachment to the kid but it’s not like he would do anything about it, he was 100% sure the colony only saw him as friend. That wouldn’t have stopped his perverted fantasies from running wild wishing he could fuck the boy into tomorrow. His luck will have changed one day, when he had decided to surprise the colonies by showing up unannounced at his house. He hadn’t been over recently and knew the colony’s had been asking for when he’s come over to which he came up with the small plan. 

Entering in the house brought him a bit of happiness seeing how well the colony had been doing, many things had been refurbished and more furniture has decorated the house. Britain knew his room was upstairs so he made his way up the steps and took the time to glance at all the paintings he had hanging on the wall. But was quickly torn from it hearing some muffled groans and creaking of a bed, Britain was taken aback at first wondering what he could’ve been doing. 

Was he having sex? Who on earth was he having sex with anyway, France seemed quite unlikely. As he got closer to the Colony’s room the groans started to make sense and turn into words. “Ugh, yes please daddy~” “Oh daddy...” “Harder- god don’t stop.” 

Britain could feel his pants tightening as the sounds the Colony made went right to his hardening dick. Right outside the door he could hear his moans much clearer, creaking the door open a bit to look at him. He was naked, face lying sideways against the bed ass up in the air with three of his fingers filling himself up. Stretching himself as much as possible in that position. “Ah fill me up please...” 

Britain wasn’t sure who he was referencing when saying Daddy but he was surely about to insert himself as that position to help the obviously needy boy. He opens the door and shuts it loudly enough for the Colony to realize there was someone else in the room. He quickly snaps his head up and pulls his fingers out, turns to face Britain and seeing his red blush and tent in his pants he realizes the situation quite fast. “B-Britain what are you-” 

“I think it’s Daddy to you is it not?” Britain lowly speaks getting closer to the petite colony and smiles seeing him shiver as he lifts his chin. “You seem in desperate care right now.” 

“Yes please, Daddy. Will you please take me?” The colony’s plead is enough confirmation for Britain to start stripping knowing exactly what he will be doing next. Once naked he comes over to the Colony and presses him against the mattress kissing him intently, making him release small noises and cute moans. Which makes Britain painfully hard at this point. 

“Oh look here baby boy, your making Daddy hard. Ohhh, I want you to take all of it okay, you’ll be such a good boy fully stuffed.” The colony cried out in lust, trying his hardest to rut against Britain and get some more friction. Britain clicked his tongue, “you seem so eager for it. Does my baby boy want it already?” The colony only nodded putting his arms around the large country just panting. 

“I’ll need you to say it out loud for me, c’mon baby tell Daddy what you need.” The colony is overcome with a lot of embarrassment as he can feel his dick twitch, while his hole felt empty craving something to fill it up. He opens his mouth and tries to speak but stops as Britain bites hard on his neck, he already knows there will be a huge hickey there. The continuous ruts from Britain slowly brought back his one desire 

“Daddy, I need you inside of me. I need you to fill me up till I’m leaking with your cum, fuck me so hard I won’t be able to stand.” He whispers seductively into Britain's ear to which Britain purrs into the colony’s skin and aligns himself with his hole not bothering to prep him since he’d probably done it himself. The colony’s embraces himself and when Britain slams into him practically ignoring all resistance to it the colony’s scream surprised by how big he is. 

“Daddy is all in you now, I’ll make sure my baby boy gets exactly what he wants.” Britain lifts his head to stare at the colony, his lavender eyes were so captivating. He looked as if he would cry in a second, seeing this Britain carefully presses a kiss to his cheek and grabs his hips. He pulls back and slams hard into him again causing a loud creak from the bed and a wordless cry from the small colony. Britain can feel the space tighten around his dick with every thrust he makes; he's moaning as well at this point willing to give into this moment. He keeps thrusting fast and deep, not stopping for a moment slowly making his way to his climax. The colony could feel every shift Britain made while inside of him, he could even feel his dick poking his stomach which only served to turn him more if that was possible. 

“Daddy! Daddy, I- I need to cum please!” The small Colony did not want to wait anymore for his release trying to hold back for an ok from his Daddy. 

“Mmm, of course baby. Go ahead.” Britain growls out and soon the Colony lets loose as his legs tremble and he squirt’s his semen all over himself and moans out almost clawing at Britain. As the Colony and clenches Britain's dick he snaps his hips twice more before finally climaxing quickly filling up the Colony’s tight hole letting out a loud low moan. Riding out his high with a few quick thrusts before pulling out and watching the whitish substance slowly drip out. 

“Thank you Daddy. Will you stay with me?” The colony pulls Britain down as he then lays on top him. Britain feeling content smiles and places himself between the colony’s legs and stills. 

“Of course baby.”


	2. Russia X America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic drunk Rusame, This was original really long because i was building it up a lot but I cut all of it out so its a lot shorter now I'm sorry I kinda regret it but whatever. I apologize if it's kinda fast I'll be working on that.
> 
> Contains: drunk sex, but they both want it they just don't vocalize it. Swearing. Pretty Vanilla for today :) [America is bottom like normal] Also if you really like it and want a specific ship just request it and there will be a possibility of me writing it!
> 
> Next post will be one of my top faves China and America!

“Okay you two, you’ve had enough to drink and I’ve already called you a cab. America make sure Russia gets home first.” Spain sighs taking the 4 vodka bottles from where Russia had been sitting, “you can pay me next time you visit.” 

“Next week it is! C’mon Ruski we gotta get you home!” America bounces off his seat trying to pull the Russian who unwillingly got up. When they got in the car America told the driver Russia’s address and they made their way to his house. 

In the car Russia grew increasingly touchy and a bit horny without even realizing it, he just wanted to touch America. He took his seatbelt off mumbling about it being constricting and moved closer the smaller American placing his hand on his knee and wrapping his arm around his neck. “Very warm, American.” Russia didn’t want to move away from him and lightly squeezed America’s knee making him gasp quietly. America wasn’t sure if the man even knew what he was doing, ‘why is touching me so gently?’ he wondered if it was because the man missed him. Despite being more aware of what was happening America let it continue and didn’t say anything out loud. Russia started sliding his hand up America’s clothed thigh tracing what felt like scribbles into his upper thigh, a shuddering breath leaves America and Russia leans in to lay his head on America’s shoulder. After a few minutes of staying like this Russia finally speaks. 

“America.” Russia whispers quietly. 

“Yeah Ruski what’s up?” America shoots back quickly, as Russia feels his dick get warmer from the name. He really didn’t want the man to leave him, he was so warm and Russia wanted to keep touching him. He couldn’t process much of anything at this point but he knew he wanted to keep America close to him. 

“Stay with me for the night... please?” Russia tightens his hold on the smaller man and looks out the window to see his house peering into view. America could feel his common sense leaving with every breath he took. 

“S-sure man!” America squeaks out not sure what to do besides go along with him, his house was a bit from Russia’s house so it wouldn’t hurt him to stay over. Looked like Russia needed it anyway if he was being honest. Upon hearing those words Russia could feel himself steadily growing warmer and smiling at the other country. 

When they finally exit the cab and America half drags Russia into his own house plopping him on the bed before going to wash his face off in Russia’s bathroom. He waltz’s over almost stumbling into the bedroom and finds Russia mostly naked on the bed. ‘How did he manage to undress while that drunk?’ America’s drunken state hinders his thought process as he moves closer wanting to look at the Russian. Russia then grabs America by the hips to pull him on top of his lap, and grinds they’re hips together. 

“Ahh! Russia! What are you-” America moans out immediately regretting it and blushing heavily trying to get off the Russians lap to which Russia only holds him down and groans. 

“Don’t you like it?” Russia breathes out, vodka very easily detected from the smell. He moves his hips again and his erection starts twitching in his boxers, wanting to be touched. America could feel it by now. 

America doesn’t speak for a few seconds but then nods and starts to strips naked, why he did that he wouldn’t be able to tell even after all was done. “Fine stick your S-Slavic dick in me and see how long you last.” His voice trying to sound mighty but being lost in the slurring of a few words. Once he pried all of his clothes off, he pulls down Russia’s boxers to reveal his erection which sprung when released. 

He was pretty big, he wouldn’t expect less from the descendent of USSR. Gave him a bit of challenge if anything, he moves to position himself just above his dick. Taking in a deep breath he goes down without any preparation which his future self would regret when trying to walk. Russia lets out a low groan while America barely holds back a loud scream. 

“So warm, America...” Russia pulls America closer to his body and craves more of the country’s warmth. After a few seconds Russia thrusts his hips upward in an effort to be closer to America which quickly speeds up his breathing to breathless pants. “Warm....” Russia kept muttering single words and drunken nonsense as his thrusts came in faster waves. 

America’s mind was drawing more and more blanks as Russia would get faster, he wanted him to absolutely fuck him up. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had just taken the reins and railed him like Russia was doing. Especially in this position where he could only grasp Russia’s shoulders and hope this moment never ended. “F-fuck, Russia....” 

Americas poor erection just bobbed in anticipation of being able to release, which only grew closer. He let out a loud cry as the sound of slapping skin grew louder, he couldn’t tell what was happening anymore. “Please.... Please harder.” His begs were met with another groan from Russia who honestly just wanted to cum inside the country at this point. He paused for a second to snap his hips into America to go much deeper than before, hitting a spot in America which made his head go light. He backs out to snap his hips in again, America can feel his toes curling and locking in place. His legs were definitely going to start convulsing soon. 

“Damn...” Russia finally mutters something America’s half fucked brain can understand. Russia isn’t sure if he wants this to end, he’s never felt this warm, hell even this good before. But he snaps his hips again and feels himself ejaculate inside of the smaller country’s hole, rolling his hips to ride out his orgasm. America lets out a strangled moan feeling the last of the thrusts and a warm liquid entering him and quickly filling him up. He ejaculates onto Russia’s chest and almost falls over from his shaky legs. Russia smiles at America biting on his neck for a bit enjoying the afterglow but soon giving in to his exhaustion and passing out. America lightly chuckles lifting himself Russia and feeling everything slowly trickle out not bothered to clean it up. Just plopping himself next to Russia’s body and snuggling closer to soon sleep.


	3. China X America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China and America slowly fuck against a wall. It’s really vanilla for today, though next chapter is going to be Russia and USSR so prepare yourself

CH & A

China was the last person America expected to see. Honestly he didn’t even think about seeing him again after their last talk which ended in many nights of longing for the taller male. China was put off as well, internally regretting leaving his house for once to be forced.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” America isn’t totally sure if this was a good idea, Britain would be on his ass if he found out. But honestly he just wanted to talk with him again. 

“Sure dude. Have at it.” America coolly responds and as China sits down a heavy tensions looms over them, as both parties make no move to speak. Sure they haven’t spoken in a while but damn, they weren’t sure where to even start.

“The economy’s been great hasn’t it?” China aims for a basic start to which America lightly laughs at his attempt.

“It’s been great except for Britain hah,” his hollow laugh at the end prompts China to look over at the striped country. “Bastards stocks went down last week I believe.”

“Hmm seems like your quite happy about that.”

“Happy? Eh, more like he just deserved it if anything.” America brushed some blond hair out of his face and puffs out air. “Deserves more than that honestly.”

“Oh? Why so?”

“Man, you know exactly why.” He practically snaps back making a fist as China only looks over in speculation.

“He’s the reason we don’t talk? The reason you don’t speak to many other countries?” China says calmly, trying his best not to worsen the situation. “Hey if I had a dad like that I’d have probably killed him a while back.” 

The joke goes over better than expected, “oh you’d be shocked on how many times that idea has come to mind.” 

“Not surprised, living under someone like him must be exhausting. You talked to Russia lately?” 

“Uh, no? Well actually we did talk for a bit a while back but no one knows obviously.” He sighs and stares up at the sky and closes his eyes. “Been forever since I honestly talked to anyone, so this feels nice.”

“I could imagine with how little people seemed to even see you. I’m glad that I got to talk with you again America.” With those words America turned his head to see the Chinese country giving him a smile.

“I really miss you…” America says accidentally, to which China’s eyes widen. “Shit, did I say that out loud?” He turns away shielding his blushing face from China. China grabs the Americans hand and pulls him closer and gives him a kiss on the lips. Short sweets and soft to the touch, America had never thought his longing for China would be satisfied. China barely moves away staring at America’s glasses unable to see behind them. “Can we do that again?”

“My house is nearby let’s go.” China’s tone is rushed and needy, he so desperately wants to hold the American in his arms. He can’t do it in public, too many watching eyes. While holding his hand he stand up and pulls the American with him as they briskly jog to his apartment. America was in a trance the whole way there, it felt like a movie scene. He was also, glad? He couldn’t make out a word for it yet, he was honestly just happy China wanted to be with him. Thankfully both were in considerably good shape and made it to China’s house quickly, once inside America slumped against a wall taking deep breaths while China slammed the door shut.

After some deep breaths from America China walks over to corner him against the wall. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Best jog I’ve taken in a while.” America responds wrapping his arms around China’s neck, “We should do it again.”

“Maybe afterwards if you want.” China leans down and kisses the smaller on the cheek making his way toward the single striped neck. Sucking and nipping at the stripe, America’s breathing gets more uneven. He definitely would not be able to stop now, with how far they’ve gone what would his father do anyway?

America grinds his hips upward, causing a low groan to leave China. His head is swimming, he isn’t sure if this even real at this point. “China don’t tease me.” America’s hushed voice speaks out as red hands slide up his shirt and grab his nipples and roll them. America erection is definitely obvious in his jeans and he can’t feel the temperature increasing with every second. China smiles and pulls on America’s nipples once more before slipping his hands out to unbutton his jeans and slide his own pants down. Both erections are exposed and China can feel his lust growing, he really wants him to himself. 

America though slides down the wall to be face level with China’s dick, a nice red color and considerable girth. “Is that what you want now? To tease me?” China laughs as he presses his dick against America’s face, he gets a chuckle and soon the American sucks on the tip making use of his hands on the bottom half. Swirling his tongue around and pulling his skin back China arches his back in pleasure. He doesn’t know how America got this good at giving blowjobs but damn he definitely enjoyed every noise America made when giving one. All the saliva in his mouth was now dripping down his chin as he started to deepthroat him. America didn’t mind his dick almost scratching the back of his throat and more took pleasure in knowing he could do it. He pulled back with a pop and just stared up slightly caught up in pleasure.

“China… Please fuck me.” He states and China wastes no time in hauling America back up to his feet and lifting him against the wall so he could fuck him here and now. 

“You’ll need to hold on.” China licks a few of his fingers and sticks one inside of America to test it, quickly unnerving the smaller causing sweet moans to leave his lips. China couldn’t wait to hear more of it. After he had throughly inserted three digits he decided that was enough, lining up to Americas hole he quickly asks, “you ready?”

“Your way too considerate China, just take charge and-” America cries out in pain during his sentence as China had cut him short by slamming into him. America could feel tears forming from the sudden entrance and China knew that he would never feel that satisfied from any other country.

“If you say so.” China purrs thrusting slightly before he finds a pace. Slow and hard, it’s driving America crazy. America wants to just ride him until he cums but China won’t have any of that, pinning him against the wall so that he can’t move. After some slowed thrusts he rolls his hips to get a bit deeper. Which America curses and moans loudly causing him to cover his face despite most of it being covered by those sunglasses. China sees this and snatches his glasses so he stare into his eyes and he pounds him deep. America opens his eyes only to melt at the sight of China staring, with breathless moans he cries.

“China please, any slower and I’ll loose it. Please I can’t take it,” America yells in pleasure when he can feel his orgasm bubbling inside. He doesn’t want to cum yet, he doesn’t want to cum if it means being fucked like this forever. His slow pace is making America slowly feel everything more and more, all his nerves are on edge. He wishes he could enjoy if longer but the slow pace only seemed to increase his need to cum. China hears this and does a quick thrust to throw him off and continues in the cycle for a while and gives low moans as proof he enjoys it just as much as America. China isn’t sure if he’ll be able to hold back any longer either, every lusty thought makes it’s way to his brain. He can feel America tensing on his dick suddenly squeezing it hard, “China! I’m going to cum!”

With the loud exclamation America throws his head back against the wall and whines as his body tenses during his orgasm almost spasming, China can’t help himself with the added pressure and soon fills America’s hole up to the brim with his seed. China thrusts through it pressing his body against America’s and kissing his face lightly.

“Thank you, China…” America sighs out relishing the afterglow feeling of today’s deeds.

“Come back anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


	4. Soviet X Fem!Poland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh this has piss and bdsm in it. Sorry for the shittyness I had written it like 3 times and gave up.

SV & P

USSR never had much excitement in his life, he didn’t mind that. Sure he liked enjoyment but nothing really changed in his own life. How he would love some form of stimulation but the most he’ll get is at a strip club or renting a whore. Today was a bit of a surprise though, he returned from a more stressful day at work. He’d normally just change and go straight to a strip club but something, or more someone stopped him. A girl that he was familiar with, Poland. She was lying on his bed, all tied up like a pretty little present but without the bow and just with rope. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her.

“Poland? What, why are you here?” Soviet manages to say alerting her that someone else was in the room. Poland manages to pull herself up and stare at him with a look of bewilderment desperately wanting to cover herself up. 

“I, I don’t know! Please let me go. I don’t even know how I got here USSR!” She hoped he’d let her go scot free, but as the man came down from his initial shock dark thoughts plagued his mind. “Please I need to get home. I’ll do anything you need!” Soviet smiled, maybe he wouldn’t need a cheap whore tonight...

“Anything?” He pressed inching closer with each step. As he got closer he looked her up and down, her body red and shiny with white stripes all around. So naked and beautiful, and perfect for what he needed right now.

“Yes... Please?” Poland was a bit scared now, unsure of what exactly he wanted from her. She hoped she’d be able to make it home in one piece at the very least. With those words he was already on top of her lifting her chin up to face his glowing yellow eye. 

“You’ll be doing everything I say until I’m satisfied alright?” His low voice sent shivers down her small body, god what had she gotten into. He moves his hand to pinch her nipples, Poland gasps and shuts her eyes quickly as he plays with her nipples. “Now listen carefully alright? You’re going to pee yourself right in front of me.”

Poland couldn’t tell if he was being serious, she regrets giving him total freedom of what she should do. “Can you step back?” He only laughs pinching her harder making her cry out, she could feel herself trying hold back tears.

“Don’t you want to be let go? I suggest you start now~” He growls at her, his dick starting to awaken. He was always into piss, and he was so glad that he had someone to help him out with it. Poland started to shift and arch her back while pushing her chest out to emphasize her effort. Soon the golden liquid started to pour out then starting to spray onto Soviets work clothes. His breathing becoming more erratic as piss started rolling down his clothes and getting wet, sticking to his body. His dick hardening along with it, as she finished her eyes slowly fluttered open to see a tent in his pants. Poland was a bit aroused from the exchange, she had never thought that would’ve been as enjoyable as it was.

“C-can I be let go?” Her voice trembly as she tugs on the tight restraints unable to loosen them. Soviet huffs quickly taking off his stained shirt and unbuttoning his pants, he was going to get the best relief of his life tonight.

“Not yet, you have one more job...” Soviet starts, leaning over to his drawer to take out some lube and a condom. Slipping the condom onto himself and squirting cold lube on his hands to prep her. “Your going to enjoy my dick till I cum, you being tied up only makes it better.”

Poland moans quietly feeling his fingers stretch her as much as possible. She saw how big his dick was and was thankful he was prepping her, soon his fingers left her feeling a bit empty. “I hope your ready~” 

With a quick thrust inside her Poland let’s out a scream feeling her walls being forced apart, quickly biting her lip to keep quiet once again. Soviet moaned feeling her pulsate around him, he stilled wanting her to get used to him. Poland looked up to him her legs wobbly and spread open for him to move. Soviet starts to buck his hips, making Poland moan loud with every buck. Soviet had never felt this good fucking someone, maybe from how tight she was. But he didn’t care, grabbing her hips and digging his nails into her just to thrust into her without much care.

Poland wasn’t sure if she’d ever felt this mindless before, her brain seemed to be fogged with complete lust. She couldn’t form comprehensive sentences, only able to moan and cry out in pleasure. Poland loved every thrust and soon hooked her legs around the bigger man, wanting him to go deeper in her. 

Soviet was now grunting every time he entered, inhaling as he pulled out. He knew he’d cum soon, and he wanted for it last a bit longer. So he gives another thrust and pulls out and rips off the condom getting in front of her face his dick poking her lip. “Suck it.”

Poland suddenly being empty leaves her with no options but to comply, so she opens her mouth and lets him push his dick in her mouth. When she gags he moans and grabs the back her head to force her down further. Poland tries to relax and let him go down her throat which hurts like hell, but gets bearable after a bit. Soviets hard thrusting speeds up and soon he groans out, “I’m cumming!” 

Feeling a warm soft substance shoot down her throat makes Poland tingly as she starts orgasming herself from all the stimulation. Her moan so loud and sweet Soviet almost gets hard again. Soviet pulls out with a sigh of contentment watching her struggle to swallow his cum, when she finishes he starts untying her.

“Thank you Poland. That was most helpful.”

“Mmhmm” She mumbles looking away from the Slavic man, “well that wasn’t so bad...”

“If I need it again could I call you?” Soviet questions giving her a side glance, he didn’t expect much seeing as how sudden this was.

“Call me and I’ll let you know~” Poland smirks barely able to lift herself up.

“You’ll be getting called soon then.”


	5. Canada X America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I was to lazy to make a decent plot for the one shot I apologize I’m utter garbage yes I know lmao
> 
> Canada shows up to America’s house when he’s horny and they fuck

C X A

America had been painfully horny all day, starting from the moment he woke up. He wasn’t even sure of what was causing it, maybe not being fucked in almost a month caused it. But sitting at home alone and jacking off wasn’t doing it, he had already tried three times, and by 3 pm nothing seemed to help. Ignoring everyone to try and satisfy his raging sexual desires which didn’t seem to go away.

“Damn~” America shivers tensing up as he pushes the dildo inside of him again. He curses loudly again feeling it scrape his inner walls, he just wished someone would help him out. Though he knew most his friends would be less than happy to even know his current situation. But if he was being honest he’d take just about anyone’s help, even the tiny dick haver North Korea.

With America trying his best to pleasure himself he didn’t even realize the text Canada had sent him. Wanting to come over and give a special present that he had worked on for the American. During America’s own lusty heat he couldn’t hear Canada entering his house and setting the gift in the kitchen. He couldn’t even hear Canada calling for him over his own moans and porn he was watching.

“America?” Canada asked opening America’s room door, suddenly being forced to see America fuck himself with a dildo. Canada didn’t move at first, marveling at America as he didn’t stop even after having seen Canada in his door way. His friend whom he cared about for years was right on display. Legs spread and purple dildo shoved deep in him.

“Canada~ P-Please...” America trails off with a moan bucking his hips up. “Help fuck m-me.” His words barely managing to be coherent. When hearing this Canada wastes no time, walking over and taking the dildo from America and throwing it to the side. Pushing himself against America’s gaping hole. America cried feeling empty, wrapping his arms around Canada’s neck to pull him closer. 

Canada pulls his pants down along with his boxers ready to completely fuck his best friend. “You ready America?” Canada asks wanting to make sure he was okay with it. In America’s lusty trance he nods his head eagerly, leaning up to kiss Canada sloppily as drool runs down his own lips.

Canada pushes in him slowly wanting to be careful, America made a small squeal feeling Canada fill him up at the slowest possible speed. The striped country curled his toes when Canada started moving. The Canadian started with a steady speed, thrusting his hips and grunting with each thrust, America’s moans soon filling the room. His face flushed and hot, Canada could tell he had needed this from his pleading blue and red eyes. 

“God Canada... Go harder please.” America begs the slow pace driving him insane, he bucks his hips wanting a quick relief from the building sexual frustrations of the day. “I can’t wait anymore....”

Canada only responded with faster thrusts, pumping in and out of America. His moans only grew more shrill and whiny as Canada sped up. America was sure his ass would be sore but he didn’t care much at this point, he wanted release from the horny prison he found himself in. Canada’s low grunts in America’s ear was enough for him to be satisfied for a year, never having been able to imagine his soft and low voice sounding as sexy as it did. America reached down to his own weeping cock to stroke himself but his hand was swatted away by Canada’s.

“Your gonna cum from my dick only.” He says huskily and breathless, sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down his face. America watched Canada fuck him, a strong solid pace without any hesitation. His eyes stung and some tears formed in the corner of his eye, Canada leaning more into his neck to bite him. The rough bites America felt on his neck and shoulder served as a distraction from the slapping of their skin. Another bite and America could feel his stomach twisting into a knot and his dick starting to twitch even more.

“Can, Canada... I’m gonna cum.” America whispers through a loud moan, to which Canada only hums on his bruised skin as a response. America dug his nails into Canada’s back and leaned his head back and shouted as he came. White ropes of cum leaking onto himself and Canada. Canada feels America tighten around him, and he soon follows with a deep moan thrusting in him again dumping his load in him. Panting profusely Canada pulls out and could see the cum slowly dribble out of his friends ass. Backing up slightly and rubbing his head, at this point he wasn’t sure to consider America a friend anymore, maybe they could be something a bit more intimate.

“Did you enjoy that?” Canada asks America seeing his dazed expression as he laid there staring at the ceiling.

“Mmhmm, thank you Canada.” America smiles at him pulling him into a awkward and sticky hug, to which Canada accepts hoping America wouldn’t mind asking him for something like this again


	6. Japan X America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm Japan fucks American when he finds his lewd manga stash lol. enjoy this....

America had been friends with Japan for quite a while, he was normally reserved and stayed quiet. Yet in the time he spent with the man he seemed to open up even if only for a little. Today America had gone over to deliver a tea Japan had let him use when China visited, knocking on the door and receiving a warm welcome from his friend. He enters the quaint house, sliding some doors aside to make it to the kitchen where he would neat,y put back all of his cups. He had just been over so often he knew where most things were, and knew where he wasn't allowed. His room.

"America would you put on some tea? Use the small cups please." He could hear Japan call him from across the room.

"Yeah sure!" He answers quietly relishing in the fact Japan trusted him enough to make him tea. When the had first met Japan was adamant on doing everything himself, wanting himself to be in control. Which America didn't mind, it was his house after all. With time he let America actually do things or touch more of his stuff which would be strictly off limits for just about anyone else.

When the kettle boiled and whistled the striped country carful poured the water into two small golden patterned cups, watching the leaves seep slowly into the hot water. He knew Japan loved his tea strong so he left his leaves there for a moment longer than his own. When he finished he carried them to Japan who was lounging on the couch, another thing America had noticed. Japan seemed to let down his guard a bit more around him. Had it been when he first visited Japan showed no weakness or signs on relaxation, strictly serious with how he acted and talked.

"Thank you." Japan thanks him, taking the cup carefully and blowing on the surface to cool it before he took a sip. America took a seat next to him, his brain searching for a way to ask about entering his room. He had just wanted to see the inside of it, he doesn't think anyone has ever been inside of it except Japan himself.

"Anything new?" He asks nonchalantly as he stares at his own tea, looking around the plainly decorated room.

"Not much. Might have to leave to go have a chat with South Korea,"

"Again?"

"I know. Second time this week he won't leave me alone. If I'm lucky it'll be the last, don't worry it shouldn't take over 30 minutes. I won't be gone long." And idea had suddenly dawned on America upon hearing this.

"When is it?"

"I'm leaving in about 10 minutes. I just wanted some tea from someone who I know can actually make it so I have an excuse not to order anything at the cafe." America chuckled a bit and took a long sip of his tea. This was perfect. He knew exactly what he would do.

"I can stay hear and wait till your done then." He says looking over at him. Japan smiles and nods his head, finishing his tea and setting the empty cup on the table as he turns on the tv to pass the time before he has to leave.

Soon he gets up to put his shoes on and say goodbye to America. When America hears the door click shut he places the cups in the sink, and slinks over to Japan's room. Standing outside his door, his heart doing mini flips in anticipation of entering his best friends room. Sure maybe America wanted to be more than friends but he doubted that Japan would even want that. He grabs the door handle, the only door in the house with a handle. Slowly turning it and swinging the door open.

His room was normal looking, his nicely sized bed sat against the opposite wall with a large brown bookshelf next to it. Getting curious he walks over to the bookshelf to see what he reads. It was all, manga? In the other room the books shown were literature and history but this was a lot different. He slid his hand against the book spines and pulled one out, the cover making him drop the book.

He quickly picked it up again to do a double take. There was a petite man on the cover, wearing women's underwear and a bra. He was so shy and clearly nervous shown by the red blush on his face, the title was Shonen Kanraku? What even was that? The man had hands all over him, America wasn't sure to even think. This was so unlike anything he had ever thought of Japan. In some weird way this made him happy, knowing that Japan had an unusual hobby or form of enjoyment. Since America was one to dress femininely, in more discreet ways.

"Damn..." He opened the lewd manga and flipped through the pages, it was so graphic America had never seen anything like this before, honestly it made him shiver. The man was being absolutely used. Like a god damn toy. It was starting to turn him on and that started to scare him. He quickly returned the one manga to the shelf to pick up another.

This time the cover was a man all tied up and chained to a bed, a camera trained on him as he laid there. America didn't even hesitate as he opened up the book and started looking over it. Gasping as he saw how explicit this one was. Never in a thousand years would he have thought that the seemingly reserved and almost non sexual man, would even own these. The smaller man would be tied up and fucked, usually by more than one man at a time. Someone in the back would record the whole process or take photos of the man, this shot warm shivers down his spine. Was Japan really into this stuff?

"This is fucking crazy..." America flips through the manga, each page bringing out a new emotion within him he didn't even know was there. It soon dawned on him what he was even doing. "Fuck..."

Slowly closing the book and carefully setting it on the shelf, he backed up and stared at the thing. Clearly he was into men dressed in women's clothing (though he only looked at two he assumed as much anyway), and he morbidly wondered what else he liked besides this stuff. America was into, similar things so he wouldn't have much to say against it.

"America?!" Japan's loud voice could be heard from his room. America went into an immediate panic and almost screamed in pure terror, not making a noise in hopes he wouldn't suspect him being in his room. The door handle turned slowly and America made no noise, only froze and stared at the wooden door as it opened to reveal an absolutely mortified Japan. America stumbled back onto his bed and made a small yelp noise when he landed in the soft plush mattress.

"What did you see?..." He asks coolly making his way over to the bed and standing right next to the bed, trailing his eyes up America. The cornered country had to suppress a wave of fearful shivers attempting not to show how scared he was for his life. America lowered his eyes to the floor and tried scooting away from Japan.

"I uh- read a few of your manga's. On the shelf....." He doesn't lift his head to meet his piercing red eyes. His thumping heart beat in his chest threatening to make him pass out.

"So you saw. Everything?" Japans voice sounded like it was going to crack at any second if he kept speaking. America bit his lip, wondering what he should say to him. "I'm sorry. I'm disgusting, I apologize you had to see it."

"No! It's alright." America's eyes widened hearing Japan speak, he must've felt a lot of shame from this. It wasn't looked highly upon by most people anyway so he couldn't blame him at all. He wills himself to look Japan in the eyes and reach out to his arm which had been covering his face, grabbing it lightly to bring it down. "I'm, into wearing women's clothes. So, It's okay really...."

"What?" Japans face contorted into a look of confusion. He wasn't sure to believe him, sure they had known each other for a while but would he really open up about anything like this. America gulped as he started to fiddle with his pants and pull them down to reveal his own lacy black panties. His face burning hotly as he exposed his lower half.

"You're not disgusting...." He whispers mostly to himself as he pulls his pants off and drops them on the floor, his creamy white legs being shown in the light of the room. The laced panties contrasting his skin and making him look feminine and petite, thoroughly arousing Japan in few seconds.

"You didn't have to show me...." Japan trails off looking longingly at America as he fiddled with his shirt collar. His pants were tightening, veins pulsing fast moving the heat to his crotch.

America crawled over to the edge of the bed, knowing exactly what he wanted. He just needed the other to start, "I want to show you. Show you everything." The striped man sweetly whispers grasping on Japan's shirt collar, his voice threatening to shake Japan to the core. Something quickly changed once he heard that.

"Take the top off. Now." His demand is swift and America's mouth curls into a satisfied smile as he back off to slowly slip his t shirt off, revealing another laced black lingerie piece. Japan says nothing as he starts to undress making the smaller watch him. Once fully nude America starts admiring his body, "staring are we?" Japan cuts off his thoughts getting on the bed and pulling him close, a suppressed squeal leaving him as well.

"Sorry your just so handsome..." America whispers looking away from Japan's face, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaning back. Japan slides his hands down on America's waist playing with his panties. If someone were to smack him awake and tell him he was dreaming he'd believe it. Seeing America dressed like this in his own bed was making his head spin. He slips his hand under the soft cloth and pulls it to the side to see his pink hole, tracing around it with his finger and pushing the tip of his pointer finger in.

"Pretty..." Japan mutters watching his own finger slip inside America, a small scream leaving his mouth from the intrusion. Japan looks back to him and leans in to kiss his forehead as he starts to stick another finger in him. America's cries get a bit louder before he bites his lip to get quiet. "Good boy." Japan starts pumping both fingers in and out of America, and the smaller country is in bliss from his fingers alone. The constant pressure pounding him was making America smile and moan, never having thought Japan would be good at this. Seeing him move around from his fingers was only making Japan harder, as he desperately wanted to just stuff him. He soon pulled his fingers out his ass, coated with his warm wetness. He stroked himself as he admired America more, his flushed face adding so well to his lustful expression.

"Japan... please fuck me. P-please!" America begs him his hands reaching out to hold Japan by his neck. He smirks hearing his desperate plea, leaning down to kiss his jawline. Slowly moving up till he was behind his striped ear, biting it lightly.

"If you so wish." Japan whispers guiding his dick to the others hole, slowly pushing in him. Making him groan, "well aren't you tight?"

America swore if it was anyone else he wouldn't have given them the satisfaction of knowing how hot that was but with Japan he couldn't hold back and moaned in response to his comment. He could feel his ass being stretched almost painfully yet he only clawed at the mans shoulders without complaining. Soon Japan began thrusting slowly making sure to savor every reaction he got out of the man, tracing his hands back up to pinch America's nipples through the laced bra he had on still. America cried out cutely arching his back into Japans warm touch, he wanted more and more of Japan.

"What a beautiful slut you are. Leaning in to all of my touches and looking gorgeous while doing it." Japan compliments him as he speeds up, the slapping sounds practically echoing throughout the house. Drool was slipping down Americas chin, head drowning in pleasure. He'd been fucked before but nothing like how Japan was treating him. "Does my beautiful slut want my cum?"

America's moaned louder and nodded his head violently his mouth failing to say much of anything at this point. "Ple, ase... F-fill megh!" He stumbles on his words when Japan snaps his hips up fast hitting his G-spot. Japans smirk gave him a good idea of what he'd do next, holding America down by the hips and brutally pounding into him hitting as deep as possible. America screamed and clawed hard enough to make Japan bleed a bit.

"Take all... My cum." Japan grunted a few times as he gave a few last hard thrusts with his cum now shooting into America's ass. Japan's growl was enough to make America cum as he tensed up and shot his own load on the taller man. Mumbling nonsense as a final wave of numb pleasure washed over his limp body, shaking slightly from all the stimulation. Japan pulled out to watch some of his own cum dribble out the Americans shiny white ass, reality soon hitting him moments after.

"I just fucked a world superpower...." Was all he muttered as he watched America slowly come down from his own sex high. America smiled as he saw Japan look him over and hoped Japan didn't mind if he took a nap


	7. Soviet X America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has dunk sex because i got bored, there is a lot less sex because i worked on the actual story more and got lazy at the very end sorry.... Hope you enjoy (this was supposed to be posted a week ago my bad yall)

Soviet was glad their meeting had finally ended, he even decided it’d be a nice idea to invite the capitalist for a drink. “America are you ready?” He asked, pulling on the sleeve of his coat and straightening it after having to sit for a few hours.

“Mmhm give me a minute. I just need to find some paper… Oh found em!” He straightens his back as he stretches and walks over to the larger country. Following him as they make their way out the building. “UN was kind of suspicious of us today huh?”

Soviet grunts as he rolls his eyes knowing everyone was suspicious of them at this point, “isn't everyone? Two countries who previously had rough relations suddenly start talking to each other and not fighting. I’d be suspicious too.” America gives a pouty face as they keep walking through the street. Grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, which gets a flustered response. “America we are not far enough work yet!”

“Huh? But I don’t care…. My hands are cold anyway.” America gives him puppy dog eyes and Soviet can't help but laugh a bit at his childish nature. Gripping his hand back with a smile.

“Fine. We’re going to a bar though.” America hums in response as his step becomes lighter with a bit of a bounce in it. He watches the lamps start to light up the darkening sky as Soviet finally comes to a stop in front of his favorite bar. Soviet pulls him in as they take a seat at the counter, “We’ll be having vodka shots, and fries would be great.”

“I have to take shots too?” America's eyes widened knowing he couldn't do many without getting drunk. “I'm still hungry too, those fries are mine.”

“You can have them, and yes we are taking shots.” Soviet gave him a devilish smile as he tapped on the counter waiting for his order. America spins on his chair as he looks around, he had been here twice and it seemed to change every time he entered. Now there were no paintings, only sports gear and photos lining the walls which America could appreciate. He heard a thank you as he spun around again to see their first bottle and shot glasses, Soviet carefully filling the small glasses up with a bartender's precision. He passed a shot over to him and held his own up, “First round of the night!”

America gave him a smile as he took the glass and clinked it against his boyfriends, downing it and enjoying the hot buzzing feeling in his throat as it made its way down to his stomach. Soviet could barely even feel it, grabbing the bottle and pouring himself another shot to down this time actually getting some feeling. “Damn you have the strongest tolerance.”

“Or your tolerance is just too low~” Soviet teased back pouring America another shot, he gladly takes it and downs it really feeling a buzz and having to shake his head a bit.

“No. You’re just crazy.” He laughs, and sees his fries in front of him taking a few bites to fill his stomach so he wouldn't puke out the vodka. As he eats he see’s Soviet take 2 more shots and refills America's glass, slowly taking his shot glass to drink another shot. This one definitely made him tipsy, his vision blurred for a short while as he tried to look at Soviet. “Definitely crazy…” He slurs as Soviet takes more shots, almost unable to feel them, going down as smooth as water. America takes Soviets ushanka and puts it atop his own blonde hair and gives him a loopy smile. Soviet looks to his boyfriend and kisses his forehead knowing no one here knew them, pulling back to take yet another shot and finally feel some buzzing as he refills both their glasses. America slowly lifts the shot to his lips trying his best not to drop it as he drinks it and lets out a small burp.

“Cute…” Soviet mutters downing another one, how many had he had? 1, 2, 3…. He lost count as he felt shuffling right next to him, America scooting closer on his stool to him. “America what are you doing?”

“I want to be close to you.” He mumbles into Soviets sleeve taking some more fries to eat, feeling himself get needy despite being in a public place. His body was getting hotter the longer he sat there, “Can we go home?” He pleads, the ushanka sliding to the side of his head and obstructing his view.

“Wait till I finish the bottle.” he deadpans back as America hears another shot get poured, but he wasn't sure he could wait a few more rounds if he was being honest. Soviet paid him no mind to whatever he was doing as he drank some more shots wanting to at least finish the bottle. America sat still for a few more minutes before growing impatient as he clambered to climb into Soviets lap, straddling his waist with his legs and arms. “America I said-” to which he was cut off by a kiss to his lips. 

“I tried… Can't wait anymore. Please?” America begs him giving him a needy look, slightly grinding against Soviets crotch. Soviet bites his lip and sets the glass down, pulling out his wallet so he could pay for their time. Soon standing up and holding America, making his way outside, walking into a dark alleyway. Pushing him up against the dirty brick wall and smashing their lips together, hoping no one would question what they’re doing in the alleyway.

“So needy, and getting honry while we’re in a bar?” Soviet smirks into the kiss and America only squeezes his eyes closed waiting for when he pulls back so he could breathe. With a small saliva string connecting them America moans softly.

“It's the alcohol…” He complains with a glossy look his body getting hotter by the second, “I need you to fuck me right now.” Soviet only laughs as he lowers his pants and boxers to stroke his growing erection, letting his boyfriend stand on his own two feet. America lowers his pants as well exposing his weeping cock. 

“Poor thing getting so horny in public. Lean against the wall.” Sovietlifts his leg above his shoulder and America lazily allows him to do whatever, soon feeling a wet digit poke at his hole. America whines wordlessly as Soviet sticks his finger in, quickly adding another and stretching him more. The striped countries whines only grow louder with more fingers and curling. His fingers spread America’s hole and he could definitely feel it even through the small amount of alcohol he had, and he wanted more. Soviet didn't let him move when he fingered him so it left America more frustrated than normal.

“Please.... Fuck me already.” America complains once again, “I need you Sovi.”

Feeling the alcohol finally starting to affect him Soviet grunts and yanks down his own trousers with no care, aligning himself with America’s pink hole and slowly entering to drive him crazy knowing full well America wanted it fast. “Can you feel it?...” America held his mouth closed, Soviets dick was big and he didn’t want to shout out loud just yet from slow thrusts.

“Mmrng…”

“Hmm? Can’t hear you!” The larger country snaps his hips upwards to reach deep inside of America, his response another muffled moan but he could see the lusty expression America was giving him. He loved every time he was able to see it, even if he wouldn't exactly remember what it looked like by morning, he enjoyed it nonetheless.

“More please,” was the next more clear response as tears fell down his striped cheek. His body responded so positively to anything Soviet gave him, the release of his own horniness was too much for him. Soviets' pace sent a violent shiver down America’s spine, feeling himself be filled and empty continuously for minutes. Which might as well been an hour to him with how time seemed to bend on itself in his mind. Each thrust elicited another moan from him unable to do anything but clutch onto Soviets shoulders and hope his legs didn’t give out

“I’m going to cum,” is panted out as the communist bites his lip and looks at America one more time, staring right through him unable to process anything but the deed at hand, and his partner's cute moans. Soviets body was hot and aching, on the verge of release as he thrusted up again. America came first, screwing his eyes shut and throwing his head hard against the brick wall crying out in bliss, finally satisfied. While feeling Soviets fluids also started entering his ass, which he knew he would complain about later but couldn't find the breath to say anything at the moment. 

“Thank y-you…” Soviet didn't hold back his grin as he let America down and helped him stand and clean himself off so they can head home. “You need to stop taking me drinking with you.” They both chuckle a little as America leans on him as they both finish putting their clothes on as if nothing happened.

“I think I’ll take you out more often to do this again.” Which receives a pouty response as they lightly bicker for a few minutes as the leave the alley and walk home enjoying the evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i have an insta where I draw and post art along with updates to my writing, its horny_._32 and my twitter is horny_32 so go follow me there!!


End file.
